


Muse

by nihilistshiro



Series: Kinktober 2018 [22]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Regency, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Duke Levi, Gay Sex, Kinktober, M/M, NSFW, Rimming, Smut, Stockings, ereri, riren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 05:11:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16528034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihilistshiro/pseuds/nihilistshiro
Summary: In which Levi is a duke and Eren is an artist (Regency era). They’ve hooked up once, and Levi wanted more but Eren turned him down. Now, Eren is crashing one of Levi’s parties to see if he can renegotiate Levi’s offer.For Kinktober Day 30: Stockings





	Muse

**Author's Note:**

> Regency Ereri? FUCK YAS
> 
> I was v into this AU fam. It's loosely based on London's ton and Regency-era, but I tried to make it SnK specific.

Levi looked down from his perch on the cushy, velvet dais. The dancers were lively enough, nobles from across Paradis gathered in the ballroom, wigs bobbing as their fancy silks were slowly drenched in sweat. The ball was a smashing success, everyone eager to get a glimpse of the elusive Duke of Trost, who had finally decided to attend a season in Stohess, the country’s capital, and most cosmopolitan city.

But Levi could care less.

His bored mercury stare trailed lazily around the room and he took a sip of the expensive champagne in his glass. He’d been in the city for a few weeks now and his time had been spent on nothing but frivolous parties hosted by the wealthy elites and business meetings regarding many of his holdings and estates.

His family–the Ackerman’s–were an ancient line of nobles who had built their own little empire to the south of the island nation. It was said that his ancestors had once been bodyguards of the king, and they were still feared by many nobles for their fighting abilities. They had once been ostracized by the court, with rumors of them being involved in illegal smuggling and arms deals.

The rumors might have been true, but Levi worked to turn his family name credible. His decision to attend a season of balls and socializing had been nothing but a power move, as he was determined to take his place among the elites who ultimately influenced the crown. After all, his careful stewardship of his families small fortune over the past few years had made him one of the wealthiest men in the country.

A sudden outburst of laughter erupted from the corner of the massive room, and his eyes snapped over to a group of well-dressed people surrounding a tall man, dressed in a pale green overcoat and a soft, linen shirt that opened to expose the tanned expanse of his muscular chest.

Eren Jaeger.

He wasn’t a member of the nobility, but the talented artist had won the favor of his patrons and was a darling of the ton. His glossy, chestnut hair was pulled together by a green ribbon at his nape, his emerald eyes sparkling as he entertained his little flock of admirers with another anecdote.

Levi’s scowl deepened. He and Eren had spent one incredible night together when he first arrived in Stohess after meeting drunkenly in one of the many high-end gambling halls the city boasted.

He hadn’t thought to see the younger man again after Eren rejected him and was annoyed with the thrill of heat that passed through him when he took in Eren’s lithe figure. He was a conundrum of hard planes and soft edges, his skin like velvet beneath Levi’s tongue.

Just then, Eren glanced up, his jewel gaze locking with Levi’s silver stare. He excused himself, not breaking eye contact until he turned and walked out of the room through one of the serving doors.

Levi tisked, setting his champagne down on the tray next to him. Erwin looked up at him, raising one golden brow in curiosity.

“I’ll be right back,” Levi muttered before trailing through the crush of people, their sweat and perfume and booze all concocting a nauseating scent that wafted around him.

He dodged a few greetings, slipping through the crowd and pushing through the same door. It opened into a dark hallway, just a few lanterns lighting the small space. He followed it around a corner where Eren stood, back against the wall with his arms crossed and one leg bent at the knee.

“I wondered if you’d follow me,” he said with a wry grin, eyes sparkling with mischief in the low light.

“What are you doing here?” Levi asked, voice harder than he intended, his arms crossing to match Eren’s. “I thought the party scene was too passe for you, Mr. Jaeger.”

“On the contrary, my lord,” Eren replied with a sarcastic bow, “It is here that I am able to find inspiration for my artistic endeavors.”

A frown tugged at the corners of Levi’s mouth.

“And what endeavors might those be? Shirking any form of work so that you can laze about drinking wine and slapping paint onto a sheet?”

Eren laughed and the sound grated Levi’s nerves.

“My, my, do I detect a hint of disdain, my lord? Are you really so upset that I would not take up your offer.”

“I don’t like being made a fool, and by a brat like you, no less.”

“I’m not a brat, I–”

“You’re spoiled, petulant, and uncaring for the consequences of your actions.”

A sheepish look overtook Eren’s features and he glanced away, one hand rubbing the opposing arm, his earlier bravado placed by a vulnerability that gave Levi pause.

“What if I’ve changed my mind?” Eren asked in a low hush.

“What?”

“You heard me. What if I do want to take you up on your offer?”

Levi growled, grabbing Eren’s wrist and tugging him along, following the passage is it wound through the mansion he was letting out. They stumbled along until Levi was fairly certain they were near his chambers. He opened a door into one of the decadent hallways, realized he was close to his target, and hurried along the rest of the way, Eren trailing along behind him.

He finally made it to the door of his chambers and pushed Eren inside, closing the door and soundly locking it.

“Are you serious?” Levi asked, eyes hard and assessing.

Desire burned in the pit of his gut, and he watched as Eren sat on the edge of the bed, a heavy sigh leaving him.

“Yes. I came tonight to speak with you about it. At first, I was taken aback by your bluntness. That you would take me as your artist in resident but also keep me as your mistress, for lack of a better term.”

He looked at his feet, elbows resting on his thighs as his fingers twined together.

“I was so insulted. And hurt. But I wasn’t surprised that a powerful man like you would be a reductive ass.”

Levi bristled, cheeks flushing at the truth of Eren’s words. His green gaze lifted to meet Levi’s stare as he continued.

“But what we shared was extraordinary. And I would be a fool not to want more of it.”

Levi’s face softened as Eren stood, coming to stand in front of him, one long-fingered hand cupping Levi’s cheek.

“I have my own terms, my lord, if I am to agree to this arrangement.”

Blood rushed to Levi’s groin, his heart hammering thunderously in his chest. After weeks of dull frivolity, the one thing he actually desired from this trip was coming back into focus.

“Name them. Whatever you want.”

He tried and failed to keep the desperation out of his tone.

“Well, for starters, I would have us be lovers of an exclusive nature. If you want to be with me, then I need your full attention. And not as some paid help, but as your equal.”

“You don’t want to be paid for your service?” Levi asked, one perfectly-sculpted brow arched inquisitively.

“It’s not a service if I want to be with you, my lord,” Eren said with an indignant tone. “You can pay me for my art, but that is all. Any time spent with you is because I want to know you better. And I enjoy your company.”

Levi nuzzled into Eren’s touch, unable to stop himself. He’d never had a true partner before, preferring brief trysts or paid accompaniment which he could control. The thought of opening himself up to this new and frightening experience was at once terrifying and exhilarating.

A million thoughts raced through Levi’s mind. Questions tangling together as he tried to reason exactly what was happening, his world tilting on its axis. But before he could say something to fuck this up, before Eren could take back his words, Levi gripped the collar of his jacket and yanked him down for a scorching kiss.

His heart leaped with joy when Eren’s mouth opened for him, his hands pulling Levi’s waist flush with his hard body. Eren’s erection pressed into his stomach and Levi groaned, their tongues clashing in a passionate duel as their bodies writhed against each other.

Levi backed Eren up until his legs bumped against the big four-poster bed and fell onto the luxurious covers. Levi tugged at his overcoat, dragging it down his shoulders before stripping off his cream shirt. Eren kissed Levi’s neck, nipping at the delicate skin.

“Take off your pants,” Levi growled, moving to stand and strip away his own clothing, dropping it to the floor, his eyes fixated on Eren’s hands as they unbuttoned his pants.

He kicked off his boots as Eren slid his pants down his long legs, and Levi stilled. Underneath, Eren was dressed in silk stockings, pulled up to the middle of his thighs, no other undergarments in sight.

Levi’s cock bobbed, his hand stroking down his shaft as Eren crawled onto the bed, stretching his long limbs, his thighs rubbing together, long hair pulling from his nape as whisps framed his handsome face.

“Fuck,” Levi murmured, standing at the edge of the bed. “Did you wear those for me?”

Eren shot him a wicked grin.

“You like?”

He dipped his finger beneath the edge of silk before dragging it up his inner thigh.

“Yes,” Levi grunted out.

“I thought I might need to butter you up, but you readily agreed to my conditions. Would be a shame to waste them though, wouldn’t it?”

Levi could only nod, entranced by the sensual beauty laid out before him. He climbed onto the bed, mouth sliding along Eren’s torse, licking his ribs and navel, before going lower. He swallowed Eren whole, circling his head with his tongue, pulling a ragged groan from the other man as his hands dove into Levi’s hair and tugged sharply.

Levi moved up and down, stroking him with tight lips, his grueling rhythm making Eren’s cock harder still, pressing insistently against the back of Levi’s throat. The silk of the stockings slid against Levi’s shoulders as he wrapped his arms around Eren’s lean thighs, holding him in place so he could slowly take him apart with his mouth.

He worked Eren until he was babbling and incoherent, his hips driving up in desperation as he tried to go faster, but Levi maintained his lazy pace, much to Eren’s chagrin.

“Levi, please!” he begged, hands tightening painfully in Levi’s hair. 

Levi pulled back and nipped at his hipbone, biting down hard enough to leave a bruise. Eren yelped and Levi bit him again, just below his belly button.

“If you want more, you need to prepare me,” Levi said in his most commanding tone.

He turned, straddling Eren’s lap but facing away from him. He planted his hands on Eren’s ankles, the silk stockings soft in his grip. He looked back over his shoulder at Eren’s half-hooded gaze, his mossy stare glazed over with lust.

“Well?” he asked, his tone mocking. “Get to work,  _ lover _ .”

Eren tugged greedily at Levi’s hips, sitting up and planting a wet kiss against Levi’s puckered hole. He hissed through his teeth, hips pushing back against Eren’s face as he ate him open, his mouth hot and wet and decadent as it licked and probed Levi’s entrance.

Levi reared back, hand gripping tight in Eren’s hair, hips grinding against the other man’s mouth, his breath coming in rapid pants. Eren moaned into him, his tongue pressing inside, stretching Levi with short thrusts. Eren pulled a finger into his mouth, spitting on Levi’s opening before slipping his digit inside. His tongue joined his finger and Levi’s body flushed, heat spiking through him at the new sensation.

Eren hummed, Levi’s body tensing around his tongue. He slipped another finger in, scissoring them to press along Levi’s passage and stretch him further. Hearing the wealthy duke cry out from his ministrations made Eren’s blood boil. He was elated that Levi was willing to be his partner and he wanted to show him just how good things could be between them.

With that he pulled out of Levi’s grip, hands guiding Levi’s hips over his aching erection.

“Relax, my lord,” he cooed, one hand trailing down Levi’s spine to leave a trail of goosebumps in its wake.

Levi shuddered and Eren lined himself up, head pressing against the resistance of his entrance. Eren was mesmerized by the perfectly round globes of Levi’s ass, sitting so prettily on his lap. He couldn’t resist swatting one of the creamy spheres, grinning at the pink that bloomed across his cheek.

A strangled moan broke from Levi and he sank lower, taking in Eren’s dick halfway. Eren grunted, rising up off the bed before settling back against the pillows, his fingers digging into the meaty flesh of Levi’s ass as he resisted the urge to fuck up into him.

He wanted to give Levi time to adjust, wanted him to set the pace. 

Levi let the burn scorch him, giving himself over the pleasure-pain as he sank all the way down, sitting on Eren’s lap. His thighs were quivering with the effort it took to raise himself up with each pass. 

He cried out, head falling back as he began to bounce himself on Eren’s cock, his grip like iron on Eren’s legs. He pushed himself back, sitting upright with his hands resting on his thighs, pistoning himself up and down, his ass tensing around Eren’s cock as it glanced along his prostate.

Eren reached up, bringing Levi’s wrists together behind his back and collecting them in one hand, gripping them as leverage for his hips as he thrust up. His free hand held onto Levi’s ass for dear life, the other man riding him with a vengeful passion that rocked Eren to his core, his stomach tightening with molten heat.

“Levi,” Eren moaned, lost in a sea of pleasure, hanging onto the name like a mantra. “Levi. Levi. Levi…”

Levi was clenching around him but seemed to be having trouble pushing over the edge. Eren waited as Levi tried to find his rhythm after stopping. He growled in frustration and Eren responded by pushing Levi forward, his hands catching him before he fell. Eren’s legs curled beneath him and he got onto his knees, settling himself behind Levi, one arm wrapped around Levi’s waist as the other guided his cock to Levi’s wet entrance.

He was still tight, his slick heat enveloping Eren as he pushed in deep, the position allowing him to bottom out, his massive cock filling Levi, splitting him wide.

They groaned in unison and soon found a frantic pace, their skin slapping together as they rose higher and higher. Eren pounded furiously into Levi’s ass, giving him no room to recoil from his brutal thrusts.

“Fuck, Levi. You feel so good. Hnnngghh!”

Eren’s pace quickened, and Levi reached down to stroke himself, his hand working in time with Eren’s rapid movements. Eren grunted behind him, his hands bruising fingerprints into Levi’s skin. He snaked an arm around Levi’s middle, gripping his throat and pulling him back, his breath hot in Levi’s ear.

“You’re taking my cock so beautifully,” he whispered in Levi’s ear, teeth nipping at the lobe. “It’s a shame your adoring guests can’t see you like this, my lord, whining and desperate beneath me.”

Levi’s hips stuttered, bucking sporadically as he came hard, sticky liquid shooting onto the bed and dribbling over his knuckles.

Eren squeezed his throat, groaning as Levi’s ass tightened around him. He kept his pace, thrusting up as he chased down his own climax, the heat building in his gut before spilling out, his seed filling Levi as he shuddered in Eren’s arms.

Eren kissed his shoulders, his back, blowing at the trail of sweat rolling down Levi’s spine. A giddy bubble of laughter trickled out from him and Levi turned to glare at him over his shoulder.

“I’m sorry,” Eren said, a silly smile plastered across his features. “I’m just so happy. I didn’t think really expect this.”

“Me either,” Levi replied, wincing as he pulled himself off Eren, cum slicking between his cheeks. “But I need to lay the fuck down.”

He clambered over Eren and rolled out over the bedding, groaning as he stretched his sore muscles.

Eren laid on his side, elbow bent, head in his hand as he observed Levi.

“Don’t you need to get back to the party?” he asked, eyes roving over Levi’s perfectly sculpted torso.

“Fuck that,” Levi answered, gaze sliding over to meet Eren’s. “Unless you’d rather be down there.”

Eren flushed, humbled by the fact that Levi would rather ignore his ballroom full of guests to spend time with him.

“Here is fine.”

“Good,” Levi replied.

They didn’t speak for a long while, and Levi knew there was a lot they still needed to discuss. But he was too busy gawking at the baffling pivot his life was taking. Suddenly, coming to Stohess didn’t seem like a waste, even if he was eager to get back to Trost with Eren at his side.

They lay awake for hours, speaking in hushed tones, listening to the ongoing party beneath them. At one point, Levi rang for a servant, who brought a pitcher of hot water and a tray of food and wine.

They cleaned their dried seed, slipping the washcloth along each other’s bodies before they fed each other in the massive four-poster bed.

Levi couldn’t imagine a better way to spend his time.

 

**Author's Note:**

> *dabs brow*
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it!!
> 
> As always, special thank you, to my fabulous beta reader, [@thelastthingweneedisanentmoot](https://thelastthingweneedisanentmoot.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> Get at me on Tumblr -----> [@nihilistshiro](https://nihilistshiro.tumblr.com/)


End file.
